


even when it's snowing in summer, will you still want me?

by avantgrunge



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avantgrunge/pseuds/avantgrunge
Summary: “Berhubung katanya kalau panas waktu berjalan dengan cepat, kita jangan bertengkar saat dingin. Pasti lama dan menyiksa. Janji, ya?”(semesta di mana ketika suhu naik maka waktu berjalan dengan cepat, saat suhu turun maka waktu berjalan dengan lambat.)
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	even when it's snowing in summer, will you still want me?

Rasanya semua terjadi begitu cepat bagi Byungchan. Mereka menghabiskan waktu di kampung halaman Seungwoo, _sudah seminggu lebih_ , tapi rasanya semua seperti rekaman yang dipercepat karena buru-buru mencari adegan yang ditunggu. Byungchan hanya bisa mengingat betapa girangnya dia bermain bersama seluruh keluarga Seungwoo. Seperti hari ini misalnya, Byungchan duduk di pekarangan rumah menantang matahari yang bersinar lebih berani hari ini. Yang mana menjadi salah satu penyebab naiknya temperatur yang dikeluhkan orang-orang di sana. Sepupu-sepupu kecil Seungwoo pergi ke toko kelontong terdekat membeli es krim setelah memalaknya terlebih dahulu. _Dia tidak bisa menolak._

“Panas sekali,” keluhnya, menjadikan tangannya sebuah kipas manual sembari mendengar suara rengekan bayi dari rumah sebelah. Pasti tidak kuat dengan cuaca sepanas ini, “Sepertinya matahari terlalu bersemangat melakukan pekerjaannya hari ini.”

“Masuk ke rumah sana, banyak protesnya.”

Kepala Byungchan menengadah. Caranya menatap Seungwoo yang berdiri dengan kipas bergambar jelas seorang artis wanita yang tidak dikenali Byungchan membuat jidatnya mengernyit. Bukan gambar artis wanitanya, tetapi Seungwoo yang berdiri di sana padahal sudah berjanji akan membantu ayahnya tadi.

“Nanti, Kak.” Byungchan berdiri, langsung menyambut tangan Seungwoo yang membantunya. Ia bergerak cepat membersihkan sisa-sisa residu dari bagian belakang celananya dengan bantuan Seungwoo. Matanya terlatih menatap Seungwoo yang kini sibuk menggerakkan kipas di genggamannya sehingga gambar wanita tersebut menjadi blur.

“Kenapa, Dek?” Tanya Seungwoo, menyadari Byungchan tengah menatapnya lama.

“Sekarang jam berapa ya, Kak?”

Seungwoo dan Byungchan menoleh bersamaan ke dalam rumah. Ada sebuah jam dinding besar tergantung di dinding. Mata mereka berdua sama-sama menyipit, dalam hati berharap agar Ibu Seungwoo tidak datang memukuli mereka karena lagi-lagi tidak memakai kacamata, “Jam 3.”

“Yang benar saja. Tadi baru jam 10!”

Sebuah usakan datang di rambut Byungchan dan seulas senyum manis ikut tertempel di sana, “Temperaturnya tinggi, waktu menjadi cepat. Begitulah katanya di berita. _Oh_ , juga yang tertulis di buku pelajaran adik-adik itu. Menarik sekali fenomena ini, bukankah begitu?”

Byungchan hanya mengangguk.

***

Apabila dilihat ke luar jendela, daun-daun mulai melepaskan diri dari dahannya, membebaskan diri untuk memulai hal baru. Tidak hanya dedaunan, suhu pun ikut turun. Pertengkaran kedua sejoli ini menjadi sangat lama rasanya, lima menit terasa seperti sepuluh jam.

“Daun mulai berguguran.” Seungwoo membuka pembicaraan pertama di hari itu. Suhu kemarin mulai menurun sehingga mereka mulai memakai kaos kaki untuk menghangatkan kaki-kaki mereka. Apa daya hanya kaki yang bisa dihangatkan, bukan hati mereka. Setelah bertengkar seharian penuh kemarin, tak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari kedua individu yang keras dengan ego mereka masing-masing ini. Mereka bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Penyebabnya sesederhana Seungwoo lupa kalau hari ini adalah gilirannya mencuci piring. Sebuah pertengkaran yang akan menjadi bahan tawa di kala nanti, saking hobinya mereka membesar-besarkan suatu masalah kecil.

Hari ini, Seungwoo yang meruntuhkannya. Ujung bibir Byungchan berkedut geli, ingin bertanya apakah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan. Namun, niatnya itu diurungkan agar tidak tidak terlihat bahwa sebenarnya dia ingin meminta maaf, mengedepankan ego sekali lagi.

“Benar. Lihat itu.” Senyumnya akhirnya tetap terkembang, menunjuk ke arah jalanan di mana seorang anak kecil berusaha menendang dedaunan yang sudah tertumpuk setelah dibersihkan.

Tawa khas Seungwoo terdengar, alunan melodi di telinga Byungchan, “Mau ikut main dengan dia, Dek?”

Di hari itu pula Byungchan kembali mengangguk.

***

Kehidupan yang mereka jalani dengan baik setelah memutuskan untuk menikah tak bertahan lama. Byungchan tahu bahwa tidak mungkin mereka selamanya bertahan di fase lugu tanpa noda seperti ini.

Seolah membuktikan perkataannya, semesta langsung berulah.

Musim dingin tiga tahun kemudian, sebuah bantal mendarat di muka Seungwoo. Serangan terakhir yang bahkan tidak Seungwoo lihat lagi. Pria yang dilempari hanya mampu menunduk tak bergeming, seolah patung yang mereka temui saat pergi ke taman waktu itu.

“Maksud kakak apa? Adek kurang?”

Napasnya tersengal-sengal, menatap Seungwoo yang masih menunduk menatap telapak tangannya, sebuah cincin tergeletak begitu saja disana. Cincin yang Byungchan tahu betul selalu memeluk erat jari manis mereka itu dilempari begitu saja. Cincin yang bahkan tak tahu apa salahnya kini sudah digenggam erat oleh Seungwoo.

Perjanjian kecil mereka setelah menikah dengan mudah dipatahkan oleh mereka. Byungchan mengingat jelas saat musim panas, duduk sembari mengenggam sebuah es krim di tangannya, menatap pacar—maksudnya suaminya itu.

_“Berhubung katanya kalau panas waktu berjalan dengan cepat, kita jangan bertengkar saat dingin. Pasti lama dan menyiksa. Janji, ya?”_

Pikiran Byungchan melayang kepada saat Seungwoo melamarnya dua tahun yang lalu. Dia sangat bersemangat untuk mengajak Byungchan pergi makan malam keluar di sebuah restoran mahal yang Byungchan tak pernah pikirkan akan bisa masuki. Awalnya dia menolak, mengatakan bahwa uang yang digunakan untuk membayar reservasi di tempat dengan makanan yang cukup untuk melapis kulit luar lambungnya itu saja bisa digunakan untuk hal yang jauh lebih perlu. Seungwoo tidak menyerah, berkilah dengan kata-kata kapan lagi mereka bisa menikmati hal mewah seperti ini. Akhirnya setelah beberapa rengekan dan dorongan, Byungchan mengikuti maunya.

 _Oh, Tuhan._ Betapa bersyukurnya Byungchan saat itu dia mudah dirayu.

Di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua dan sebuah balkon yang cukup besar untuk empat orang. Seungwoo terlihat pucat dan gugup, membuat Byungchan bertanya-tanya apakah dia gugup. Padahal ini hal yang biasa apabila dia melakukan bisnis di luar kantornya. Saat Seungwoo permisi ke kamar kecil tanpa menyelesaikan makanannya, hampir Byungchan ingin menyusul tetapi niatnya diurungkan karena Seungwoo memintanya untuk tetap bertahan disini sebentar. Byungchan tidak merasa curiga sama sekali.

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan yang sama memasuki ruangan. Bukan makanan yang dibawakan, melainkan sebuah amplop putih. dengan rasa penasarannya, akhirnya dia meraih amplop putih itu dan membukanya.

Sebuah bau familiar tercium dari secarik surat itu, _oh,_ ini bau parfum Seungwoo. Dia selalu menggunakan parfum ini karena Byungchan suka wanginya.

'Coba lihat ke balkon.'

Hanya itu isinya, tidak terdengar seperti perintah, Seungwoo jarang memerintah juga.

Byungchan dengan cepat langsung mengikuti keinginan Seungwoo. Menapakkan kaki di atas karpet krem yang menyembunyikan rupa asli keramik marmer di luar tadi. Langkah kakinya berhenti saat sudah sampai di batasnya.

Matanya menatap langit malam, angin yang berhembus kencang dengan tega meniup rambut yang sudah dia sisir dengan payah untuk terlihat pantas di lingkungan yang tak pernah ia masuki ini.

Mungkin bagi Seungwoo, ini lingkungan yang biasa, pergi bertemu klien di restoran berbintang dengan harga yang membuat jantung Byungchan hampir copot dari rongganya.

“Dek.”

Suaranya terdengar.

Byungchan memutar balikkan badannya, menemukan Seungwoo yang sudah berlutut di satu kaki, sebuah pemandangan yang membuat leher Byungchan tercekik. Air matanya mendesak untuk keluar.

“Menikah dengan saya, ya? Saya memang bukan orang yang baik. Saya masih berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk kamu. Saat kita bertemu dan bertatap mata, melihat matamu yang berjajar dengan gemintang, saya tahu, kamu yang saya mau. Bersedia tidak untuk melewati kehidupan ini dan seterusnya dengan saya?”

Byungchan mengangguk, terburu-buru langsung memeluk pria yang akhirnya menghembuskan napas lega.

***

Cincin yang sama itu tidak lagi di jari manisnya. Air matanya kini ikut mendesak keluar, bukan air mata bahagia, melainkan karena betapa marahnya dia.

Byungchan tidak akan bertindak segegabah ini apabila dia tidak menemukan Seungwoo di kantornya sedang bersama wanita lain.

“Itu sekretaris, Dek...”

“Di atas pangkuan kakak?” sergapnya cepat.

Seungwoo semakin menunduk. Bahunya yang terbiasa lebar itu kini terlihat sangat kecil. Hampir ingin mengucap iba tetapi tidak ada rasa iba di hatinya lagi.

“Kakak, adek kurang apa?” Bibirnya bergetar, menahan rasa sesak di dada, kemudian langsung memukul-mukul dadanya, menambah sakit yang sudah bermekaran. “Jawab, Kak! Adek kurang apa sampai kakak tega begini ke adek!”

“Bukan begitu, Dek. Dengar kakak dulu.”

Muka Seungwoo terangkat, terperangah atas perkataan Byungchan yang barusan diluncurkan sangat menyayat hati Seungwoo.

“Itu sekretaris kakak. Dia ternyata memang dari lama menjadikan kakak target, kakak tidak ada perasaan apa-apa pada dia. Kakak serius.”

Mata Byungchan melirik jam dinding yang seolah-olah menertawakan sakit hati yang dirasakannya saat itu juga. Jam 11:32 Pagi, hanya tiga menit yang terlewati tapi rasanya mereka sudah bertengkar 10 jam penuh.

“...Adek mau istirahat dulu.”

Byungchan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tidak mengambil cincin yang diberikan Seungwoo, bahkan tidak mau menatap sepasang mata favorit yang biasanya akan dia tatap dengan lekat untuk melewati waktu membosankan saat suhu turun seperti ini. _Mending tidak usah dulu._

Pendiriannya seteguh jam dinding yang tidak mau bergerak lebih cepat saat dia membanting pintu kamar mahoni mereka dan menguncinya, menyisakan suara bergema di dalam rumah hunian mereka berdua. Meninggalkan Seungwoo yang menatap cincin perkawinan mereka, bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dari pernikahan ini.

***

**Jam 11:34 pagi.**

Rasanya sudah 3 jam Byungchan menangis.

Hatinya seperti dihancurkan berkeping-keping. Kalau saja dia tidak mempunyai ide untuk mengantarkan bekal ke kantor Seungwoo, kalau saja tidak ada ide cemerlang untuk membuat kejutan seperti itu, tidak akan ada rasa seperti ini.

Sebenarnya ia berharap bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Pura-pura tidak melihat apa yang terjadi. Pura-pura tidak melihat tangan ringkih sekretaris manis yang selalu menyapanya setiap dia ke kantor Seungwoo itu dililitkan di badan Seungwoo.

“Persetan.” Sebuah kata akhirnya keluar dari mulut Byungchan setelah sebelumnya hanya berisi suara tangisan, mengelukan sakit hati yang baru saja datang dan akan menetap cukup lama itu.

Hatinya seperti barang pecah belah yang dengan tega dibanting. Byungchan bahkan tidak tahu kabar kotak bekal kesayangannya yang dia tinggalkan begitu saja di lantai kayu kantor Seungwoo. Saat dia jatuhkan kotak bekal itu, perhatian kedua orang itu langsung beralih kepadanya.

Byungchan berlari keluar menuju mobilnya. Saat dia menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk menambah sakit hatinya sendiri, Seungwoo bahkan tidak mengejarnya.

 _Kurang ajar_. Umpatnya dalam hati.

Dorongan dari dalam dirinya meminta untuk keluar kamar dan meminta maaf. Namun, masa dia yang meminta maaf? Sudah jelas salah Seungwoo bukan? Bisa-bisanya berselingkuh!

Mata sembabnya bertemu dengan cermin layar pakaiannya. _Woah, siapa dia?_ Byungchan bahkan tidak mengenali dirinya saat kedua matanya bertatapan langsung dengan bayangannya.

“Mungkin karena itu dia berselingkuh, makanya aku jelek sekali sekarang.” Ujarnya sebagai pereda suasana, namun tentu tidak berhasil. Air matanya mengucur deras lagi.

“HAN SEUNGWOO BRENGSEK.”

***

Sementara itu, Seungwoo masih duduk di depan pintu kamar mereka (ya, sejak Byungchan masuk, Seungwoo hanya duduk di depan pintu kamar mereka). Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat mendengar teriakan Byungchan dan namanya dalam satu napas.

Seungwoo ingin meminta maaf, sangat ingin.

**11:35 pagi.**

Rasanya seperti sudah duduk selama 4 jam. Punggung Seungwoo berbunyi saat dia menggerakkan sendinya untuk berdiri. _Ouch_ , sakit.

“Dek.” Belum sempat kepalan tinjunya sampai ke pintu, daun pintunya terbuka. Sosok Byungchan terlihat.

“Adek.” Matanya berbinar-binar, namun yang disapa hanya melewati. Seungwoo langsung kembali sedih. Rupanya belum selesai amarahnya.

Matanya menelusuri kemana Byungchan hendak pergi. Destinasi akhirnya ternyata kursi tempat mereka duduk bertengkar beberapa menit yang lalu. ya, *menit.*

“Kak, duduk. Kepala adek sudah dingin, sepertinya.”

Tanpa basa-basi lebih panjang, Seungwoo langsung mengikuti keinginan Byungchan untuk duduk di sampingnya, menatap was-was apabila Byungchan akan meledak lagi.

Bantal kursi tersebut dipeluk erat-erat oleh Byungchan, dalam kondisi biasa, harusnya Seungwoo akan terpekik dalam hati betapa gemasnya dia menggulung diri seperti ini. Namun, sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menatap kosong ke Byungchan, tidak tahu harus bagaimana memulai percakapan.

Seungwoo tahu dia salah saat dia membiarkan sekretarisnya masuk ruangannya. Biasanya semuanya selalu dilakukan di luar dimana semua orang bisa melihat. Dia juga tidak terpikirkan kalau ternyata sekretarisnya seperti itu. Setelah kejadian itu, sekretarisnya langsung ia pecat begitu saja, tanpa belas kasihan terdengar di suaranya.

“Kakak sudah memecat dia, dek.” Ujar Seungwoo pelan, memelas kepada Byungchan yang sedang menarik-narik benang bantal tersebut.

“Tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami dek, kakak berani bersum—“

“Kak.”

Belum ada apa-apa, Byungchan langsung duduk dengan tegap, menatap Seungwoo dengan berani. Seungwoo melihat matanya yang sembab, hatinya teriris.

“Maaf, adek bereaksi berlebihan. Harusnya adek tahu kakak tidak seperti itu. Apa benar sudah kakak pecat?”

Seungwoo mengangguk mantap.

“Kakak sudah mencari sekretaris baru, sekarang lelaki.” Byungchan hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama, tarikan benangnya semakin kuat.

“Tadi kakak dapat telpon, katanya dia besok sudah boleh masuk kerja.”

Byungchan tidak menyebutkan kata-kata lain, hanya menggeser untuk mendekat ke Seungwoo dan memeluk samping tubuhnya yang tegap.

“Padahal kita tahu saat panas waktu berjalan dengan cepat, kita bisa-bisanya bertengkar saat dingin. Betul kata kakak, ternyata lama dan menyiksa.”

Seungwoo terkekeh pelan, menyisakan Byungchan mencubit perutnya sebal.

“Kita... jangan bertengkar lagi ya, Dek? Harus komunikasi lebih banyak. Mending kita menghabiskan hari dengan meminum teh hangat dan berpelukan, bagaimana?”

Byungchan langsung mengangguk untuk kedua pertanyaan yang diberikan.


End file.
